


ornamental negotiations

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Conversations, Cookies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Multi, Parker loves Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Eliot insists it’s time to take down the Christmas tree, much to Parker’s dismay.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17, fan_flashworks





	ornamental negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> written for: fan_flashworks challenge #286: Box & genprompt_bingo #17: Early Morning

Eliot snuck out of bed just before dawn, leaving both Parker and Hardison snuggled up under the covers. He dragged empty boxes out of the closet, moving them into the living room. Five freaking boxes; three for the tree ornaments alone. The other two were for the assorted holiday trappings that Parker had insisted on stringing all around their rented cabin. It was absurd. 

They'd been in desperate need of some downtime and the cabin -- Eliot's idea, had been the winning solution. A winter vacation for three. The cabin was a modern design and filled with more than enough electronic gadgets to keep Hardison busy. It was surrounded by enough wilderness to make Eliot happy and nature herself had provided the white Christmas that Parker had been longing for.

Eliot had already gotten one box filled with the most fragile of the tree ornaments when he heard Parker coming up behind him. She was very obviously not trying to sneak up on him. 

Eliot gently placed the glittery red ball he'd been holding in the box and turned around. Parker's hands were on her hips and she was scowling at him.

Eliot stood his ground. He knew he needed to be firm. Parker often got on edge when things were going well, and things had been going well -- for all three of them, but he couldn't back down, not from this. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a moment to center himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Parker asked.

Eliot kept his voice calm and even. "Right now, I'm putting away the tree ornaments. After that, I'll be taking down the tree."

"No."

"We talked about this, Parker. The tree’s a damn fire hazard — dried out and dropping pine needles right and left. Besides, Christmas was over three weeks ago." 

"There's still snow on the ground." Christmas was Parker's happy place and she was clinging to it, hard.

"Snow isn't a Christmas only thing, Parker. It's a winter thing and it's still winter," Eliot knew he'd failed to keep his voice as calm as he had planned. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Parker was glaring at him.

"The tree stays." Parker's voice was all kinds of angry.

Eliot glared right back at her. "The tree goes." 

Parker stomped her feet. "But I like it." The look on her face was almost enough to make him cave. Almost.

"We'll get another tree next year, a better tree." Next time he'd make sure they got a Fraser Fir for the superior needle retention.

"But next year is so far away," Parker whined. 

"Dammit," he muttered. Were those real tears in her eyes? Eliot took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I've got an idea. The tree still goes, but maybe, some of the stuff can stay -- maybe hang a few of the ornaments from the ceiling or something."

Parker sniffled. "The lights too?"

Eliot sighed. "Yeah, the lights too, but the tree still goes."

"Fine." Parker uncrossed her arms.

"Now why don't you come over here and gimmie a hand getting the rest of these monstrosities off the tree."

Parker stepped forward and looped her arms around his neck. "I'm still mad about the tree."

Eliot put his hands on her waist and pulled her in close. "I know you are, darlin'. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Cookies?" Parker's voice was hopeful.

"I was thinking something else, but sure, I can make cookies." 

Parker gave him a quick kiss and together they finished removing the ornaments from the tree. 

Later, Eliot baked while Parker found new places for the tree decorations. She'd ignored his protestations and put on some annoying Christmas music. He watched as she danced along the ceiling, hanging ornaments in a haphazard array that made his head spin a little if he looked at them too long.

Hardison woke up just as the last batch of cookies -- double chocolate chip -- went into the oven. The three of them had cookies for breakfast before heading back to bed. Together.


End file.
